


the world looks better through your eyes

by Clamat_Submissa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I Tried, Innocent Louis, M/M, i'm sorry i failed woo, it's only a mediocre handjob, some smut but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamat_Submissa/pseuds/Clamat_Submissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is oblivious and Harry opens his eyes.</p><p>Fill for this prompt:  My prompt is where Louis is the youngest in One Direction (18) and Harry is the oldest (19) and one day Louis accidentally walks in on Liam and Zayn (or Niall) making out. And Louis is totally oblivious to what’s happening so he goes to Harry and asks him what they’re doing and that basically leads to a make-out session and maybe smut! (:</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world looks better through your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i did this in a day and it's shorter than i expected but i tried i'm sorry
> 
> this is for the bottom!Louis fic exchange :D
> 
> thanks to [Ash](http://bluemoonlouis.tumblr.com/) for beta-ing this for me :)

It's a surprise Louis hadn't found out sooner than he had.

Louis's always had extremely over-protective parents. They didn't let him leave the house much, they homeschooled him, even going as far as restricting his access to TV and internet whenever they were around assuring he didn't see anything promiscuous. All in all, Louis has always been a sheltered child with very limited knowledge of what goes on around the world, with people.

It all turned upside down, however, when he auditioned for the X-Factor when he was fourteen. Normally they didn't accept kids his age, but when the judges heard him sing they knew his voice merged perfectly with four others. And so, they created the youngest band in the history of the show: One Direction, with Louis as the youngest, recently-turned fourteen and Harry as the oldest at almost-sixteen. His parents fully disagreed at first, outraged at the mere thought. But with thorough and continuous talking (and a huge check) they were convinced. No longer was Louis destined to be a stranger to the wonders- and tragedies- of the world.

At the start he was a bit (extremely) uncomfortable with everything that was going on. It was simply overwhelming. Being surrounded by so many people, and being touched by all of those people; he had a panic attack the first day.

Since then people looked and treated him weirdly in the show but his four band mates made sure to see that he was comfortable and okay with everything, always looking after him and treating him like porcelain. They were careful about what he saw and didn't see, what he experienced and didn't experience. Of course, there were things out of their control, like when Louis stepped on a sea urchin, or when he accidentally walked in on Niall watching porn and had a panic attack because he didn't understand the noises he heard and _why was the woman screaming, Niall?!_

But other than that, they were careful. For four years they were able to keep Louis's innocence and purity intact, until the day they got too careless.

Louis had never had sex. Hell, he didn't even fully process what sex was. He knew it was an act that brought babies into the world when carried out by a heterosexual couple, he knew it was supposed to be pleasurable and satisfying, but he didn't exactly know what was done in sex. He didn't think it was ever necessary to know; he didn't ever dare to imagine himself carrying it out, so why bother?

But, as they always say, curiosity killed the cat.

The five of them were lounging in a yacht in who-knows-where right now, relaxing in the middle of their strenuous tour. Louis and Liam were watching Say Yes to the Dress while Harry knitted in the back, Zayn and Niall nowhere to be found.

"Haven't you ever sat down and wondered why our feminine side comes out whenever we're on tour?" Liam asked as he watched the woman get makeup tips from the expert.

"Don't know," Harry mumbled from the back, too focused on what he was doing, "maybe because if we went all macho there'd be too much testosterone in the air?"

"Shhh," Louis flailed his arms crazily to the sides. "'M watching this woman get the makeover of her life, would you guys please shut up?"

Both raised their arms in surrender and stayed silent. About two minutes passed and Harry pricked his finger; at least that's what appeared to have happened, for he yelled "fuck!" and placed his thumb in his mouth.

 Louis gasped at the bad word being said in shock and Liam was quick to cover his ears with an undignified "Harry!"

"What?" Harry asked, clueless. "He's eighteen, Liam."

"He's a precious, innocent child, Harry!" Liam chided. "Let his innocence and purity intact!"

Harry snickered at that. "No promises." He then winked at Louis, who in return felt his entire body burst into flames.

Liam squeaked yet another undignified "Harry!"

This happened constantly, so Louis wasn't surprised. Therefore, he stood up while the two of them were bickering and went around the yacht in search for Zayn and Niall, hoping for some company once more. He spent a few minutes searching for them to no avail, until he heard some weird noises come from Zayn's room. He knew that the boys had warned him to never go to places alone or he could be met with something completely unexpected, but he just couldn't help himself. He was itching for adventure, for thrilling events, for new knowledge. For things he's never experienced before.

Once he entered, the sight he was met with was one he knew would never leave his mind.

They were both on the bed, Zayn lying on it while Niall was straddling his hips, and they were fiercely kissing. Wet, desperate sounds echoed in the otherwise bare and empty room as both breathlessly reached for one another, devouring each other's mouth. Niall's hands were on the sides of Zayn's head as he pressed his body against Zayn's and Louis could see both of their tongues entering the other's mouth. It was a… beautiful sight, no doubt about it, but Louis just couldn't understand, what were they even doing? Louis knew what a kiss was, he wasn't stupid, but this seemed much more than a kiss. Was this… sex? Were they having sex?!

Louis's eyes widened and he felt panic course through his body as he made a hasty exit, running towards where Harry and Liam were, hoping for some answers. When he arrived, however, Liam was nowhere in sight; only Harry was there, still knitting whatever it was.

"H-Haz?" Louis meekly tried to draw his attention from behind one of the walls. Harry quickly looked up and met his eyes, looking lovely as ever even with a knitting pin stuck in his head of curls.

"Hey, Lou, 'sup?" He asked, licking his rose lips to moisten them.

"I, uh, I need to ask you something, in private." Louis was nervous, jittery, and so fucking confused. He desperately wanted to know what the heck was that, he could feel the lack of knowledge eating him from the inside.

"Nobody's here, babe," Harry murmured, now a bit worried.

"Yeah, but. Like. Anybody can walk in here at any moment and hear what I'm going to say." Louis stated and Harry seemed to catch onto something, as he quickly stood up and made his way to Louis, grasping his hand in his own and dragging him to his room. They entered and Louis sat on the bed whilst Harry locked the door. He turned around and just stared at Louis, waiting for him to tell him whatever it was that was wreaking havoc inside his pretty little head. "So, babe, what's got your knickers in a twist?"

Louis slightly blushed at the pet name and lowered his head a bit before murmuring something intelligible to Harry's ears. Harry was about to ask him to repeat it when he did so on his own accord. "I saw Zayn and Niall having sex."

"What." Harry's eyebrows were furrowed and he was probably a bit more confused than Louis. He knew that Zayn and Niall were in a relationship but they promised not to engage in sexual activities where anybody could catch them. So it was a bit surprising- wait.

"Lou, what exactly were they doing?"

Louis flushed red as he remembered what he saw. "They were, um. They were kissing really hard."

"…And?"

"T-That's it, really," Louis shyly confessed. "But it wasn't normal kissing! It was so, so… blown out of proportions. I just don't understand."

Louis's head was tilted to the side much like a confused puppy, and Harry finally understood. "Oh, babe, that's snogging. They were snogging."

"Snogging?"

Harry nodded. "Snogging's when you kiss for a long period of time, and much more intensely than normally."

Louis's eyes widened as something finally clicked. "Oh! So that's what they were doing!"

Harry nodded once more. Louis smiled a bit at finally understanding something sexual, which made him feel a bit stupid because what kind of an eighteen year-old doesn't know what snogging is? And, to make matters worse, he still doesn't quite understand. He knows the definition and knows the concept, but there's something that's impeding him from fully familiarizing with it.

Harry, taking notice of his countenance, asked him, "Lou, you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I just," Louis seemed at a loss of words. "I can't seem to fully grasp the concept, you know? I feel like I still don't understand."

Harry smirks wickedly at that and looks at him straight in the eye. "Want me to help you out?"

Louis nodded hastily. "Please!"

Harry grinned and leaned forward until his face was inches away from Louis's, mouth curved slightly with dimples prominent, eyes holding a mischievous glint. Louis, with his eyes wide and cheeks tinged a sharp red, stares back at him. "What are you doing?"

"It's the only way you'll fully understand," Harry notifies him. "Trust me, yeah?"

Louis's nervously playing with his thumbs over his lap as he nods once more. Harry took immediate notice of this and leans down the rest of the way, lips meeting with Louis's. Louis lets out a soft squeak in surprise because Harry's lips feel so soft against his own, so sweet and moist whilst his contrasted greatly, with how coarse and thin his own were. Their mouths are closed for the better part, Harry wanting Louis to get the full experience and Louis just wanting to enjoy this completely- even though he had no idea what was happening, letting Harry take full control and him just trying his best to do what felt right-. It was chaste but passionate, intimate… Louis had never felt like this before, so intimate and close to someone in his entire life. He wanted more, so much more, so he tried to imitate what he saw of Niall a few moments ago and carefully placed both of his knees besides Harry's legs and sat on his lap.

Harry groaned at the sudden pressure of Louis's bum against his crotch and Louis whined desperately, trying to convey what he felt, what he needed. Harry, seeming to understand perfectly, grabbed his arms and locked Louis's hands behind his neck and then placed his own on Louis's hips. Louis shifted comfortably and when he let out a sigh of relief, fingers toying with the strands of hair at the nape of Harry's neck, Harry ran his hands from Louis's hips to his thighs, rubbing smoothly close to Louis's dick.

Louis gasped and Harry took the opportunity and slipped his tongue inside of Louis's mouth. Louis let out another squeak, too unfamiliar and overwhelmed with all of this yet feeling too good to ask for it to stop. Louis's mouth was warm and wet; Harry ran his tongue expertly over every crevice of Louis's sweet mouth. He then rubbed his tongue over Louis's, wanting to get a reaction out of him. And he succeeded, Louis thrusting his hips involuntarily at the feeling, moaning along with Harry. He started to unconsciously grind against Harry, already too hard while Harry was sporting a semi.

Harry coaxed every single sound he could out of Louis's mouth, relishing and melting at every squeak, moan and whine. The rutting never ceased and it had Harry bordering on insanity. He growled deep within his throat- which made Louis squeak once more- and he started unbuttoning Louis's jeans with one of his hands and moved the other to his cheek, caressing it softly.  At first Louis didn't exactly realize what was happening but when his hips bucked he felt the sudden new pressure and moaned.

"W-What are you doing?" Louis murmured against his lips as he took a breath, feeling Harry's fingers tease at the hem of his pants.

"Shh," Harry bit Louis's lip softly. "Trust me, yeah?"

Louis's eyes were wide as he felt Harry's fingers slip behind his pants and he was about to sit away because it felt like too much but Harry's eyes were gleaming and hopeful, and deep inside he knew he wanted more. So he nodded and took initiative, pressing his lips back against Harry's and this time thrusting his tongue amateurishly into his mouth. Harry's entire hand went underneath Louis's pants when he licked the roof of his mouth- or at least that's what he hoped he was doing-; Louis let out something between a squeak and a moan at the feeling of his coarse fingers smoothing out his soft skin.

When Harry's fingers ran lightly over Louis's cock the boy gave a jerk and accidentally bit Harry's lip roughly. Harry, loving the rough treatment, moaned loudly and leaned back a bit to reassure Louis. "It's okay, I won't hurt you, babe."

Louis was a bit hesitant now because _why was his hand there_ but he trusted Harry, so he agreed and made his way forcefully into Harry's mouth once more, wanting to find a distraction to… whatever it was. Harry took this as an okay and proceeded to wrap his hand around Louis's hard dick, thumb immediately going to the head. Louis was already dripping pre-cum and Louis moaned loudly at the feeling. Harry circled the head with his thumb for a while, smearing the pre-cum around as lubricant as he started making his way up and down Louis's cock. Louis bit Harry's lip once again in surprise and moaned loudly as his hips bucked and rutted involuntarily, asking for _moremoremore_.  Harry started slow, wanting Louis to enjoy all of the stages but then he himself was getting desperate so he picked up the speed.

Louis was moaning and panting against his mouth, no longer kissing because this isn't something he can really multitask on. His eyes were opened and staring straight into Harry's as his breath fanned over Harry's own, feeling Harry's hand drag over his cock at a speed that was so damn good. He kept whimpering, his eyes glazed and lips bitten raw as Harry pressed kisses to his jaw and neck and jerked him off earnestly. Louis felt the cliché heat coil at the pit of his stomach and he just knew something was off.

"H-Haz, I-" Louis cut himself off with a whine as he came all over Harry's hand not even two minutes after Harry started.

His head fell onto Harry's shoulder as his body slumped forward, his entire weight on Harry now. Harry had a hard on now but he'd have to work on that when he's alone. He picked Louis up and was about to get him into his room but the younger boy whined and scratched at his back while murmuring "no". Harry chuckled and laid him onto his bed, admiring the way Louis's lips were bitten and rosy red, his cheeks completely flushed and his entire countenance blissed out. He looked… beautiful. Harry took off his jeans and pants and threw them on the floor, and then went to the bathroom to get moist towelettes to clean Louis. Once he was finished he took off Louis's sweaty shirt off and replaced it with one of his jumpers, which fell mid-thigh on Louis's petite body.

He was about to leave but Louis stopped him and pulled his hands towards himself. Catching what he meant, Harry took off his own clothes and lied next to him, spooning him. With his head in the junction of Louis's shoulder, he pressed fleeting kisses before trying to rest.

"Haz?" Louis's rough, cut-off voice rang in the air.

"Mm?"

"Am I still a virgin?"

Harry stood up a bit in order to look at Louis. "Yeah babe, you still are."

"Ah," Louis murmured before snuggling into Harry's chest, both falling asleep soundly with their limbs tangled and hands intertwined.

And really, he wouldn't have minded if he wasn’t anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> soo that's it i'm sorry woo
> 
> [this](http://tippytoeslouis.tumblr.com/) is my tumblr


End file.
